Zymon
Zymon ( ザイモン), is a warrior who became the first champion of Red's LSW Tournament. While Zymon is considered as Pixtopian, his true origins about himself and his race remain unknown. Recognized as a great hero by many, Zymon uses his powers to save those in need, using a variety of abilities at his disposal to get the job done as long as he doesn't hurt other fellow heroes or the innocent. Appearance Zymon has spiky long black hair, with dark turquoise colored-eyes. When Zymon activates his hidden abilities of magic and alchemy, his hair glows around the edges with a silver light. It also causes his eyes to have no pupils, which seems to glow in the dark with a pleasant teal light. His blue vest was originally very plain but now has a sewn-in golden yellow 'Z' but also has a hastily painted red 'R' on the back. On the inside of his jacket are interchangeable training weights. He has one gold band around each of his arms that seem to be flexible despite being made of metal. The same goes for his ankle guards. His red gloves are made of stronger material and seem to have been repaired multiple times. Personality In battle, Zymon is almost completely emotionless but calm. He always shows signs of respect towards his opponents, as he never looks down on them. This also shows a level of confidence within his abilities as a fighter. Outside of battle, he is incredibly selfless and kind. He often has a joking personality with people that's close to him but tends to be an introvert to people that are too friendly to him. He is shown to be very caring about his family, as he shows a lot of pride in his family's cooking, as well as caring about the well being of his sister. Zymon is shown to being capable of working by himself, while also relying on others for help, such as asking for his sister for more power or fighting alongside his fellow heroes to take down Evil Red. Zymon has a strong sense of justice in doing the right thing, as well as the need to have a balance in life. He desires to feel useful towards others, so he's willing to save countless lives, not even hesitating for a moment to help those in need, to the point of putting on a smile, as a way to ease people's fears. He does get serious when the situation calls for it, as Zymon tends to distract himself in thought, causing him to go silent. Although Zymon is good at heart, he does have a dark side. He has a tendency to get violent on others should anyone touch or even rip his gloves. Should his emotions get pushed to the limit, he goes into a blind fit of rage, as he treasures his clothing to heart. This may show a sign of childish nature in Zymon, as he even snaps at people just by seeing their legs, due to his innate distaste in seeing people's feet. He also has limits in handling those who are arrogant or who acts like a know-it-all on certain topics. Biography Background Not much is known about Zymon's origins or history. Although he may have been raised in Pixtopia, it's believed that he's part of an unknown race that gave him the potential to become a powerful fighter. Before the first tournament, Zymon was protecting Pixtopia from minor threats that, at the time, were easy to handle. He handled some minor demon emergence and armed robberies as some examples of his heroic deeds during his early career. He continued to train in the hope that when bigger threats come, he could handle it himself. Red's 1st LSW Tournament Saga Eventually, the announcement of the Red's first LSW Tournament spread across Pixtopia, which peaked Zymon's interested, where he decided to join and participate in order to challenge many fighters across Pixtopia and test his abilities. Zymon became one of the last 8 fighters to reach the quarter-finals. Zymon's first opponent was Zune. Although Zune had the edge in speed, Zymon was able to outmaneuver Zune and eventually win the match. Zymon reaches the semi-finals, where he faces up against Zach. Both were evenly matched in power but Zymon decided to get serious and managed to overpower Zach, winning the semi-final match. In the finals, Zymon goes up against Jarod. Both Zymon and Jarod went at full power, trying to not give each other a chance to counter. Both managed to exhaust themselves, nearly ending in a draw. Eventually, Zymon managed to get a ring out and beat Jarod, becoming the victor. At the ceremony, Zymon was deemed as the champion of the tournament and celebrated. However, the ceremony got interrupted, as Red, the one who created the tournament, challenges Zymon in one last match. Zymon ultimately is overshadowed by Red's power, only able to somewhat hang in until the very end, having the match end due to time limit. Though Zymon couldn't beat Red, he was still recognized as the first champion of Red's LSW tournament. Heroes of Pixtopia Saga After Red's 1st tournament, Zymon felt more motivated than ever to become stronger until the time came for his full potential to be unleashed. During the events of Heroes of Pixtopia, he was assisting as best he could alongside many others to prevent hordes of demons from entering the cities and succeeding. Zymon also made a cameo via flashback, when Red was explaining the reasons he created the tournament as a way to challenge the strongest fighters in Pixtopia. One of the fighters being Zymon himself. Red's 3rd LSW Tournament Saga & Heroes of Pixtopia Shorts Saga Due to the Rah's invasion and having to battle countless demons, Zymon was badly injured. Zymon recovered enough to continue training and fighting but an unknown event caused him to disappear for a long period of time. Zymon eventually returned to Pixtopia after disappearing for a long time, having his strength increased and also learning even stronger skills since the last time he's been in Pixtopia. However, he lives in secrecy, away from the city. Nobody knows why but when there are any dangers that prey on Pixtopia, he will return to assist as always. Red's 4th LSW Tournament Saga During the climax of Red's 4th LSW Tournament, Zymon returns alongside with the past champions and runner-ups of Red's previous tournaments. Knowing that Evil Red will destroy all of Pixtopia, Zymon faces up against Evil Red, with one of the reasons being that they never got to finish their match since last time they've fought. Fighting alongside the other champions and runner-ups, they managed to hold on long enough in order for Fernando to get energy from the other heroes, in order to take down Evil Red. Although getting taken down by Evil Red, Fernando was able to defeat Evil Red, ending his destruction. With the defeat of Evil Red, all the heroes decided to celebrate their victory, with Silver jokingly saying that Zymon should give Ba'rard a back rub, from all their fighting, to which Zymon responses by saying he never said he will, much to his annoyance. They head out their separate ways, with Zymon heading out on his own to continue improving his skills, especially after knowing the power gap between him and Evil Red was more massive than he initially believed. Power Zymon is a very powerful fighter due to his vast variety of skills inside and outside of combat. He was able to defeat warriors relative to his power, gaining him the title of the RLSWT1 Champion. Given an official power level of 620, Zymon is weaker in comparison to Red, who at the time had a power level of 1,500. Despite this, he manages to hold his own during their battle, even able to catch Red off guard, although Red was holding back to test Zymon's abilities. With his versatility in magic and alchemy, Zymon uses a combination of the two with some tattoo-like scars on his hands, stomach, and back to do countless things in and out of combat. Due to his high intelligence and experience, He created his own fighting style that utilizes a balance of close range, long-range, defend, dodge, counter, adapting, and focus. Being one of the few Pixtopians that has natural control of wind and lighting, he learns to combine them to create his signature Plasma attacks. Although Zymon lacks control while in a fit of rage, his power skyrockets beyond what he is normally capable of. Although Zymon has gotten considerably stronger since the first tournament, he was unable to do anything against Evil Red even with the assistance of the other tournament champions and runner-ups. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Zymon possesses immense physical strength. His strength continues to reach new heights as he continues training. * Superhuman Speed: Zymon can move/react as fast as the eye can see and has gotten even faster as he's continued to get stronger. * Superhuman Durability: Zymon is far more durable than that of normal human beings, but does have limits and can be damaged by other beings as strong as him. * Superhuman Senses: Zymon having enhanced vision, hearing, taste, touch, and smell, helps him during combat. * Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his physiology and willpower, Zymon is capable of exerting himself even if fatigued from using techniques that cost a lot of his energy or even being severely injured * Flight - 'The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ''ki. * 'Ki Blast - '''The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Energy Wave - '''A ''ki blast wave. * 'Rapid Movement - '''Red moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * '''Power Up - '''a technique used to amplify one's ''ki. * 'Ki Sense - '''The ability to sense the energy of other beings. * '''Spear Spark Drill -' A plasma bolt that cuts through energy. * '''Sharp Spark Blade '-' An energy that surrounds the hand, sharpening Zymon's entire fist. * Spear Spark Maiden -''' A collection of spear spark drills that act as a cage. * '''Gale Guardian '-' Creates a shield of winds. * Gust Grudge '-' Absorbs the force from some attacks and pushes them back. * Hydra Flash '-' A blast attack with a dragon's face that only serves the purpose of intimidation. But if the blast is deflected it will split into multiple until there is no energy left in the attack. * Lightning Healing -''' He can also shock himself with a taser or his own magic for minor regeneration. * 'Soul Vision - '''The ability to see ghosts * '''Spatial Intangibility -' The ability to phase into a separate plane where he can phase through objects and people and turns grayscale for about 1.5 seconds at a time. Battles '''Red's LSWT1 Saga * Zymon vs Zune (Won) * Zymon vs Zach (Won) * Zymon vs Jarod (Won) * Zymon vs Red (Draw) Post Red's LSWT1 Saga * Zymon vs Head Hunter Gang (Won) * Zymon vs Demon Grunts (Won) * Zymon vs Verdent:The demon of Blue (Undecided) * Zymon vs Demon Horde (Won) * Zymon vs Unknown Shadow (Won) * Zymon vs ???? (Won) Red's LSWT4 Saga * Zymon vs Evil Red (Loss) Trivia * Zymon can speak fluent Latin but only ever prays in Latin by saying "Rest in peace dear forgotten." * Zymon opened a pizza stand and wears a costume while serving homemade pizza and soups. * Zymon dislikes feet. His reason for hating feet is always related to calling them "Leg hands". * Zymon can see spirits but is unable to interact with them. The only exception is one he calls Swift. Swift probably insane, according to Zymon. Quotes * "I won't let you escape with your tail between your legs. You need to face justice." * "The world needs balance, equal part good and evil. Without either side, there is chaos." * "Hehehehe. Well, good thing I have an old family recipe for soup that I love making!" * "Are you done being a freaking smart mouth?" * "I am Zymon! Son of Archilles and Phersa! And until my blood stops flowing, I will not rest until fate takes my soul!" * "Little sis... give me strength!" * "GET YOUR LEG HANDS AWAY FROM ME!"'